metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Harks
Dr. James "Jimmy" Harks (a.k.a. Jimmy the Wizard) was the teenage technical genius and chief engineer who was leading the Metal Gear development project that was founded by John Parker, the Army Chief of Staff. Biography Early life and career James Harks was considered a child prodigy from an early age, and as such managed to acquire a Ph.D. from Carnegie Mellon University in 2000 while he was only 16 years old. He was later recruited by Ramdyne Systems, a contractor for the United States Department of Defense, to head the development Metal Gear GANDER under the cooperation with the United States Army. Although he had an overall stellar record and was accepted to be the foremost authority on the field of robotics, he was also the subject of several complaints by his development team for his immature behavior.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2000). His history is revealed in a Codec conversation with Brian McBride. Project Babel He was held captive in Galuade soon after Metal Gear GANDER was nearing completion. He also cooperated with the Gindra Liberation Front and Black Chamber in finishing GANDER, although largely because he was attached to the mech rather than being fearful of his life, being unaware of the deaths of the rest of the development team.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2000). -Stage 5-2 clear- No. 4: Neither Snake, nor Harks in his isolated cell, seemed to know, but all the remaining engineers were already dead at this point. They were killed for refusing to co-operate with GLF, but Harks was spared because he volunteered to conduct the final adjustments on Metal Gear. In his defense, I might say that he was motivated more by his attachment to Metal Gear than a desire to save his own skin. But of course... Well, one always sees the light when it's too late. C'est la vie. Marionette Owl of Black Chamber, a former serial killer who preyed on women, proceeded to lock up Jimmy in a cell, and remarked to him that he was lucky to be male. Solid Snake later found Jimmy and helped him escape from captivity in return for information about the Metal Gear project. However, soon afterwards, Metal Gear GANDER became operational and prepared to fire a nuclear missile, forcing Snake to leave Jimmy in the care of Chris Jenner (much to her chagrin) in order make it to Metal Gear. Jimmy was later recaptured after he and Chris were caught in an ambush. Afterwards, his clothing was planted with a transmitter to activate explosives in his handcuffs by Black Arts Viper, as he anticipated that Snake would rescue him.Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2000). -Stage 7-2 clear- No. 4: Chris Jenner and James Harks are attacked shortly after this point... Viper figured that Solid Snake would come to rescue Harks and he'd had Harks' clothes rigged with a transmitter. But letting Jenner escape was not a part of their plan. Seems Jenner was a much tougher adversary than Viper had anticipated. Parker had made the right call in selecting her to bury the Project Babel evidence for him. He eventually escaped due to another Delta Force soldier, Lieutenant Smith, being able to free them both and saving Jimmy's life by shielding him from a bullet. It was this event that revealed that Chris wasn't among the Delta Force unit that was sent in at the time of the ambush. After all he has seen and experienced, Jimmy broke down and lamented his mistakes, wishing that he wanted to start his life all over again. Snake consoled him by saying it was never too late to do that, as long as there was the will to do it. Jimmy almost revealed more about Metal Gear GANDER, but he did not get the chance as his handcuffs exploded, resulting in his death. Behind the scenes His nickname of "Jimmy the Wizard" is a reference to the titular character of the 1989 movie The Wizard, who has an innate skill at playing Nintendo Entertainment System games. Gallery C_gbharks.gif|In-game portrait. James_Harks_(Ikuya_Nakamura).jpg|Concept art by Ikuya Nakamura. Notes and references de:James Harks es:Jimmy Harks Category:Ghost Babel Characters Category:Scientist Category:Metal Gear Creators Category:Male Category:Americans